Futari wa Precure Splash★Star
center|350px w tłumaczeniu na polski "My jesteśmy Precure Splash★Star" jest trzecią serią z cyklu Precure i pierwszym spin-offem. Seria została wyprodukowana przez Toei Animation, którem autorem jest Izumi Todo. Swoją premierę miała 5 lutego 2006 roku. Historia tym razem obraca się wokół dziewcząt Saki Hyūga i Mai Mishō, które zostały wybrane przez wróżki z Ogrodu Światła, Flappy i Choppy, aby obronić Fontannę Światła, ostatnią z siedmiu Fontann źródeł, które odżywiały Drzewo Świata. Walczą ze złem Dark Fall jako Cure Bloom i Cure Egret. Tematem serii są gwiazdy oraz natura. Opis Fabuły Pewnego letniego dnia, podczas festiwalu, tajemnicze kulki światła prowadzą dwie dziewczynki pod Drzewo Świata - drzewo rosnące na najwyższym wzgórzu w mieście. Gdy dziewczynki spotykają się, kulki znikają, a one same odchodzą. Po latach Mai Mishou powraca do miasta po przeprowadzce i pod tym samym drzewem poznaje Saki Hyuugę, która okazuje się być dziewczynką, którą dawno temu spotkała. Obie bohaterki zostały tu przyprowadzone przez te same światełka, które kiedyś doprowadziły do ich spotkania. Kulki okazują się być duszkami, które proszą dziewczyny o pomoc w uratowaniu sześciu Fontann zniszczonych przez tajemniczych wrogów z Dark Fall. Zło pragnie odnaleźć Fontannę Słońca, ostatnią z siedmiu. Aby nie dopuścić do zniszczenia ziemi i Krainy Fontann, Saki i Mai stają się Cure Bloom i Cure Egret. Razem z Flappy i Choppy zdobywają kolejne Fairy Drops aby odnawiać zniszczone Fontanny. Charaktery Precure * jest wysportowaną członkinią szkolnej drużyny softballa. Śpi dużo i kiepsko się uczy. W przeciwieństwie do Nagisy, do której często jest porównywana, ma ona łagodną i spokojną osobowość. Jej rodzina prowadzi piekarnię Pan Paka Pan, w której Saki bardzo lubi pracować. Może przemienić się w , Pretty Cure z mocą ziemi. W 30 odc. zyskuje możliwość transformacji w . W tej przemianie posiada moc księżyca. * to najlepsza przyjaciółka Saki. Spokojna i cicha Mai ma wielki talent plastyczny. Mieszka z rodziną w domu z obserwatorium astronomicznym. Może przemienić się w o mocy nieba. Później zyskuje nową przemianę w , w której ma moc wiatru. Kraina Fontann * jest duchem Kwiatu i partnerem Saki. Czasem kłóci się z nią i kocha ryż. Jest zakochany w Choppy. Kończy zdania wyrażeniem "~lapi". * jest duchem Ptaka i partnerką Mai. Ma spokojną osobowość i dobrze dogaduje się z Mai. Jest zakochana we Flappy. Kończy zdania wyrażeniem "~chopi". * to duch Księżyca pochodzący z Fontanny Nieba. Jest bardzo dziecinny i uwielbia się bawić. Kończy zdania wyrażeniem "~mupu". * jest duchem Wiatru i, tak jak Moop, pochodzi z Fontanny Nieba. Lubi bawić się z Moopem, często przy tym rozrabiając. Kończy zdania wyrażeniem "~mupu". * władczyni Krainy Fontann i duch Drzewa Świata. Pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy Saki i Mai odnowią kolejną Fontannę. Im więcej Fontann zostanie odratowanych, tym Filia staje się bardziej komunikatywna. Dark Fall * jest pierwszym wrogiem pojawiającym się w serii. Wygląda jakby był zbudowany z liści. Pilnuje Fontanny Drzew. * - drugi wróg z Dark Fall, kontroluje ogień. Pilnuje Fontanny Ognia. * jest trzecim wysłannikiem Dark Fall. Porusza się kopiąc tunele i używa mocy ziemi. Pilnuje Fontanny Ziemi. * czwarta wysłanniczka Dark Fall. Walczy za pomocą żywiołu wody. Pilnuje Fontanny Wody. * piąty i ostatni podwładny Dark Fall. Jest najsilniejszy z piątki. Pilnuje Fontanny Złota. * prawa ręka Akudaikaana, przewodzi pozostałą piątką. * władca Dark Fall. Większość czasu siedzi w jaskini po drugiej stronie stawu. Przejął sześć z siedmiu Fontann i posyła swoich podwładnych aby odnaleźli ostatnią z nich - Fontannę Słońca. * potwory tworzone przez wysłanników Dark Fall. W zależności od mocy wroga, Uzaina jest tworzona z przedmiotów i roślin odpowiadającym temu żywiołowi. Pozostałe Postacie * jest mieszkanką Dark Fall, lecz dawniej jej domem była Fontanna Nieba. Jest wysłana na przeszpiegi do szkoły Saki i Mai lecz zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi i odchodzi z Dark Fall. * siostra Michiru, wysłana razem z nią na szpiegowanie Pretty Cure. Także zaprzyjaźnia się z bohaterkami i przestaje pracować dla Akudaikaana. Lokalizacje *'Kraina Zieleni' '-' nazwa Ziemi używana przez istoty z Krainy Fontann i Dark Fall *'Kraina Fontann' '-' świat duchów z którego pochodzą m.in. Flappy i Choppy. Składa się z siedmiu Fontann. Sześć z nich zostało zniszczonych przez zło a zadaniem Precure jest ich odnowienie. *'Dark Fall' '-' świat, z którego pochodzi zło. Składa się z ciemnych, mrocznych skał wystających z wody. *'Kraina Zegarów' '-' świat pojawiający się w filmie Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!. Przedmioty *'Mix Commune' - przedmioty-komórki, w które zmieniają się Flappy i Choppy. Służą do przemiany w Precure. Poprzez użycie w nich kart zwanych Cure Diamonds, Saki i Mai mogą opiekować się wróżkami. *'Crystal Commune' - zastępują Mix Commune w 30 odc. Dzięki nim Saki i Mai mogą przemienić się także w Cure Bright i Cure Windy. *'Splash Commune' - przedmiot na kształt laptopa, w którym mogą przebywać Moop i Foop. Dzięki mocy tych dwóch wróżek Splash Commune może zwiększyć moce Pretty Cure. *'Spiral Ring' - przedmioty zwiększające moc Precure i umożliwiające wykonanie ataków Spiral Heart Splash, Spiral Star Splash i Spiral Heart Splash Star. Ciekawostki * Serial miał mieć oficjalny angielski dubbing w 2007 lecz został skasowany. Powstał nawet zwiastun i najprawdopobniej odcinek pilotażowy. Najprawdopobniej został zdubbingowany on na zlecenie Toei Europe przez Ocean Productions lub Bluewater Studios. Zwiastun pokazano na Anime Expo w 2007. Towar Proszę odnieść się do głównej strony: Futari wa Precure Splash★Star Towar Galeria Wideo thumb|left|249 pxthumb|right|249 pxthumb|left|249 pxthumb|right|249 px en:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star es:Pretty Cure Splash Star de:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ru:Футари Ва Сплэш Стар (ПриКюа: Всплеск Звезды!) ja:ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star id:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Splash★Star